Parchment
by DessDezzie
Summary: "Some things are either pretty and dangerous, or pretty and useless. I learned that the hard way." Rose wonders how her final year would be until she finds a piece of parchment that will turn her life upside down, and others along the way.
1. Finding

**Parchment**

A/N: Hello people! This is my second ever fanfic that I've written, and I hope you like it! =)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter will never belong to me, ever. *sob*

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Finding

"Finally we're out of here!" A tall ebony-haired teen looked up adoringly at the sky, "Being outside has never appealed so much to me!"

"Do shut up Albus," I rolled my eyes and struggled to hold on to the giant pile of books I was carrying. "We didn't even stay in Flourish and Blotts that long."

The rarely-seen sun peeked out behind the fluffy white clouds, shining upon the crooked streets of Diagon Alley. Crowds of people swarmed around the entrances of the shops within the alley. Parents were dragging curious young students around, checking the school list to buy the necessities. A large group of people cluttered around the entrance to a certain joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, staring in awe at the assortment of joke stuff. I smiled with glee at the increasingly successful business that my uncles Fred and George started.

"Could we have a rest? Please? Pleeeeeease? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Albus begged. While I shook my head firmly, he frowned like a little boy that wasn't allowed cookies.

"Aww Rosie…you're my favourite cousin! We've been walking around Diagon Alley for hours! At least take a break!"

"We'll take a break after we've finished the list. There isn't much left to do; only get food for Brienn and Cela at Eeylops. I'm sure you want Cela to stop pecking you for owl nuts," I suggested.

"Fine, then," Albus pouted, "Don't take too long picking out owl food. I'm really hungry Rose." On cue, his stomach growled loudly, attracting the disgusted glares of passers-by. "Sorry about that."

I sighed exasperatedly and trudged off with Albus to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Not long later, we came out each carrying a large bag of owl food. We walked across the alley to get to Magical Menagerie, carrying out hooting owls and our school stuff. An incident revolving around two screeching owls and a kitten later, we emerged out covered in feathers. A sleek kitten with crimson and gold highlights pawed at the bag of owl nuts I was holding.

Al brushed off the feathers off his jacket, and flicked off a particular feather that was hanging on his eyebrow. I combed my hair with my fingers, making feathers flutter everywhere into the air.

"Could you believe that? I never saw a kitten get so angered up over an owl nut! When I accidentally dropped a nut, it started yowling and scratching at our owls! What a temper…like your dad," Al grinned as he recounted the incident thrice. I stifled a smile as I watched the storekeeper yelling frantically and trying to calm down the screeching animals.

"I know! That's why I bought it; it had the Weasley temper," I fluffed the orange streaked fur of said purring kitten in my arms. "What should I name you? Hmm…" I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Why don't I name you Flame? You look like one, and you have the perfect temper! Good name, Al?"

"Whatever you say, Ms. Head Girl. But I guess it's okay."

"Thanks Al!" I hugged him, ruffling his hair, "Let's drop our school stuff to Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny before going to Fortescue's. Come on Al!" I dragged him along, and luckily he followed willingly.

After dumping the enormous pile of stuff to our exasperated parents, we headed off to buy ice cream, squeezing through chattering groups of people. "Which flavour would you like?" I asked Albus.

"You know the usual. Chocolate mixed with vanilla and strawberry, with mango syrup, and rainbow sprinkles," Al said to the ice cream seller and I once we arrived at Fortescue's. Flame stared around at the new surroundings, hissing at the owls flying up high in the air. It seemed like Flame has a dislike of owls.

"I would like a strawberry sorbet and chocolate with sprinkles please," I ordered the dessert politely at Franklin, the owner of Fortescue's.

"You wouldn't want an Albus?" Franklin winked at Al, who was currently attacking his ice cream with fervour.

"No thank you, Franklin." I wrinkled my nose with disgust at Albus, and paid for the desserts.

Sitting under the shade of an umbrella perched on the table, I placed my ice cream on the table, trying to hide the dessert from Flame's paws.

"What are your expectations next year? It's our last year ever at Hogwarts," Al questioned me, finished with his sundae already.

"Other than being the top student of the year and getting the highest grades on NEWTs, I have no idea," I shrugged. "What's yours?"

"Having as much fun as I can, and getting the perfect girlfriend," Albus said simply, "Typical me."

Before I could reply, another shadow fell over our table, and the owner of the shadow drawled, "So you're Head Girl?" I knew that voice; I'd know it from a mile away: Scorpius Malfoy.

"Yes, Malfoy," I spat the name out, and turned around to face him. Sure enough, there he was, same as usual, but with slight changes.

I looked him up and down disapprovingly; he seemed to have gotten fitter, and leaner, probably from Quidditch training. And his eyes, not the silver grey anymore, but a shinier, mercury grey. And his lips…Wait; Wasn't I supposed to hate him? I needed to erase that from my thoughts: I did not think about his highly kissable lips.

Crap. There wasn't some mental problem in me, right? Mum and Dad would've known about that, me having a mental problem. Then why was I thinking abo-about that, Malfoy's mouth?

"Staring at awe at my awesome body?" Malfoy chuckled. He saw me staring at him. Better clean that up quickly.

"Sod off Malfoy, before I ruin your oh-so perfect face," I replied irritably. Al chuckled at the sidelines; I forgot that he was there, watching us. Malfoy nodded and smiled at him, a silent greeting.

"Amazing," Malfoy clapped mockingly, "Even the nerdiest girl of Hogwarts agrees that I am good-looking." I growled in frustration. Flame started to eat my ice cream, unaware of the fight going on between his owner and her rival.

"You're insufferable, Malfoy," I hissed, before picking up my bag and a grumpy Flame who didn't finish his ice cream. Luckily I paid for the desserts, so now I could leave quicker without Malfoy bugging me. "Come on, Albus!"

"Right away, Rosie! See you at Hogwarts, Scorpius," Albus waved at Malfoy. Luckily, Albus had enough sense to follow my directions on one of my rages at Malfoy, after years of experience. I huffed, and stormed through the street.

"Hey, Rose?" I turned to glare at Al, "If you don't mind, I'm going to see the new Wildfire up at Quality Quidditch Supplies," he said timidly. I sighed, knowing it was no use venting out my tantrum at Al, and called for him to meet up later. I doubt he heard me though, since right after I agreed he sprinted off instantly.

I checked my supplies list again. "Damn! I forgot to buy parchment and extra quills!" I cried out loud. Hurrying to the stationery shop right next to Quality Quidditch Supplies, I looked around the aisles, searching for parchment.

A bright store tag caught my eye, and I noticed that there was a sale for some parchment. Glancing at the price, and at the stack of parchment, I nodded approvingly, and took a stack. I stopped by the quills section, and decided on buying a pheasant quill, rather than the more expensive peacock one.

Hurrying back outside to the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley after paying for the parchment and quill, I called out, "Albus?" Not surprisingly, there was no reply of, "Rosie!" He must've been too distracted by the new Wildfire again. Leaning against the wall corner next to Quality Quidditch Supplies, I waited for him to come out.

"Are you sure about that?" a girl, probably about my age, asked. She could be standing near the deserted alleyway next to me.

"Yes, Mirea, I swear I saw her taking that stack and paying for it!" a boy replied exasperatedly. The sentences caught my ears, and I leaned in subconsciously, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Brilliant, Tiro. Now we wait for the next part," the girl, Mirea, giggled.

ARGH! Before I started wondering about the conversation, my foot tripped over a rock and I fell down on my knee, right in front of the two people. I guessed my feet were also walking subconsciously closer to the two people so I could hear clearer. Cursing almost silently, I turned my head to look at them. A girl, with blonde curly hair, and a guy with dark, dark brown hair with blonde highlights stared back at me with suspicion and astonishment.

"I, um, tripped over a rock. Sorry about my clumsiness," I said awkwardly. Quickly turning away from the forms of the disturbed people, I instantly went off searching for Albus.

* * *

A/N: So how did you think my first chapter went? Please Review! =) And many thanks to my wonderful beta, LittleLissi. Have you read her fanfiction, The Magic Word is Sorry, Not Please? It's absolutely brilliant! =)

Dess


	2. Expressway

**Parchment**

A/N: There's not much action in this chapter, sorry. I needed to write a little more background, and some introductions of a few characters. Still, I hope it was good enough!

Disclaimer: The odds are nil for me to keep Harry Potter. Poo.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Expressway

I placed my heavy trunk on the metallic shelf above my compartment seat, and sat down opposite Albus. Placing Flame on the seat next to mine, I leaned my head on the glass window, watching grass and trees blur as we sped by.

"Our last year, here we come!" Albus yawned. He slumped on the seats, eyes firmly shut, and started to snore. I gently closed his open mouth to lessen the loud snoring noise, and drifted to my thoughts.

What will happen this year? I looked out the window for answers, answers to my endless questions. The sky was a dreary gray, darker than usual. A droplet of rain splashed on the window and, seconds later, it started to rain heavily. A flash of lightning brightened the sky for a millisecond, and then disappeared.

A crestfallen expression took over my face, eyes reflecting the polluted-grey clouds in the sky. It was like those dark Muggle movies Grandma made Hugo and I watch where the weather is a psychic, predicting the outcome for the protagonist. Before I could continue pondering about the incoming future, the door opened to reveal my cousin and brother, Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley.

"Sorry Rosie, but I had to escape all my friends snogging their girlfriends," Hugo panted, "Luckily I found this compartment."

"I was pacing up and down looking for a place to sit, and I saw Hugo hurry away, his trunk in his arms," Lily explained quietly, "I went over to him and we both started to search for a place to relax. Mind if we stay here, Rose?"

I nodded, and started to help Lily place her trunk, then Hugo. Sitting down on the seat next to Lily, I opened my bag to reveal a mahogany leather bound notebook. Taking out my new quill, I dipped the tip in ink and started to write in it.

_September 1__st__, 2022_

_I'm now on the Hogwarts Express, back to the school for the last time, Ree. And yes, I've made a new name for you. The 'Dear Diary' thing is just too classic and childish. Well, back to our topic. I wonder what's in store for us this year. I've been thinking about it all week, and I looked out the window just now for help, but all I saw was a thunderstorm. Do you think there'll be something bad happening this year, Ree? Because I saw a thunderstorm? Well, we're not in some of those horror books. Nothing horrifying would happen to us…right?_

_Okay, enough with all the divination stuff. Sorry about not writing here for ages; I had so much packing to do! So to get you updated, there were a lot of things happening, like I met Malfoy (Ugh!) on the day Al and I were buying our supplies, and I accidentally overheard the weirdest conversation between a guy and a girl that I think is his twin. But that's not important. James got a new girlfriend again. Surprisingly, she doesn't look like those blonde bimbos that he brings in every week. By the rate of how fast he changes from girl to girl, he's not going to settle down ever, to Aunt Ginny's chagrin. But this time, I think Aunt Ginny has a chance to see her eldest son's wedding. The relationship does look pretty serious, no offence._

_I'll write to you later, after I get to Hogwarts. So long, Ree!_

_Rose_

I sighed in contentment as I closed my journal after letting the ink dry. Suddenly, a yowl pierced the content silence and the lights went out. I stood up frantically, wondering what was going on.

"Why did the lights go out?" Al's tired voice asked. He yawned and started to snore again, the pig. Lily snorted, and Hugo started to sniffle. I flicked my wand, and the lights went on again.

Looking around at our slightly disheveled compartment, I noticed that Flame was hissing at Hugo, whose tears were flowing down his face. I couldn't help but copy Lily. Can a 15 year old boy be more immature by crying? Apparently so.

"I hate your cat, Rosie!" Hugo whined after a while of sobbing, and glared daggers at the cat. He held out his arms, which were covered in bloody scratches. I stumbled over to him, and healed his wounds by rubbing essence of dittany, which Mum informed me to keep in my bag at all times.

"What happened? Cat got on your tongue?" Lily smirked slightly, and chuckled at the pun.

"No!" Hugo growled back, "My arse! He just had to get the seat I was supposed to sit on! Damn you orange cat!" He continued to utter out some very colourful words until I was forced to clean out his mouth.

_Scourifgy!_

Bubbles erupted in Hugo's mouth, and I smirked smugly at the success of the spell, and Hugo's reaction. By then, Albus was snorting, and I realized he was awake. Lily was covering her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"It's not funny!" Hugo glared at me, and I raised my hands in defense.

"You were the one who didn't look to see that another creature occupied the space," I put up a finger, "And cursed so much that I had no choice but to wash your mouth."

"Oh, stop your bickering," Albus sounded pretty excited, "The food trolley's here!" I rolled my eyes at boys and their love of food.

"Eh, who's buying the food?" I piped up timidly. Everyone in the compartment turned to look at me. I sighed, and held out my hands for them to give me the money.

The door was hard to open, as I had four money bags in my hand including mine. Being the obedient brother he is, Hugo willingly helped me to slide it open, but with my unfortunate awkwardness I ended up bumping into a student buying food in the trolley.

"I'm sorry," I managed to stammer out, and I looked at my 'victim', "Oh, it's you, Leclair."

Leclair, or her full name, Arden Leclair, is the half-French girl. Her father French, mother English. I still wondered why her father chose to enrol Leclair to Hogwarts, not Beaubaxtons. Maybe it did have to do with the fact that Arden had a very nagging and annoying mother, as Mum told me, Lavender Brown. Not to mention that she was a Slytherin, and a member of Malfoy's so-called gang.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Leclair spoke sharply at me, and adjusted her tortoise-shelled glasses. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Usually Leclair was the quiet member of his gang, only watching as Malfoy and his friends taunted us.

"Why would I?" I retorted, and picked up a family box of Every Flavour Beans, and five Chocolate Frogs, along with a bag of Cauldron Cakes, and lastly several Liquorice Wands. I handed over the sickles, and faced Leclair.

"Look, I don't want to wast-" I stopped my sentence abruptly, noticing the person behind Leclair. No wonder why she was cranky today. Her rival, Elise Montague, the most bleached-blonde, blue-eyed, shallow, bird-brained bimbo ever in the history of Hogwarts was standing right behind her with an annoyed expression written on her face. Great. The perfect person to lessen the tension between Leclair and me.

"Didn't I tell you to buy Pumpkin Pasties for all of us? What's taking so long?" Elise asked haughtily. Leclair looked ready to explode, since her face was flushed scarlet, and I hurriedly escaped back to my compartment to avoid the oncoming screaming.

"Is that Arden Leclair's voice?" Albus asked incredulously at me. I nodded furiously, and placed a soundproof charm on the glass door. Beads of sweat ran down my temples, and Lily gave me a handkerchief for me to wipe off the body fluids.

"I'll tell you later while we eat," I replied, and passed out the various sweets to my relatives. I took a bite of my Cauldron Cake and replayed the incident to my wide-eyed cousins and brother.

"Of course, I wouldn't be surprised that each are trying to rip the other's throat out," Lily commented indifferently, "They are fighting to get Malfoy's affections."

"True, true," I nodded, "But the only affections that Malfoy would have would be for himself!" Hugo started to giggle, and before long, he was full out laughing. Al looked outside the window and yelped.

"I can see Hogwarts now!" he cried, "And we haven't gotten into our robes yet! Get dressed quickly!"

"Get your robes as quickly as possible, boys," I huffed as we scrambled to find our robes, "We're changing here."

"Again?" Hugo let out an exasperated tone while speaking, "It's always us that have to go to the loo to change!"

"Like Al, didn't you say that you wanted a girlfriend this year, Hugh?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Errr…Yeah, I was sure I did say that," Hugo looked wary, and backed up away from me.

"Then be a gentleman and allow the ladies to change here! So scram!" I opened the door and kicked the guys out, then proceeded to lock the compartment door.

"Nice tactic, cousin," Lily smirked, and shouted to Hugo and Albus through the glass door, "Stop hanging around the door, we're not going to let you in!"

Distinctly I heard Al saying, "Girls and their bossiness. Especially that sister of yours, Hugo. Why is she my best friend again?"

"I heard that!" I yelled back, "Get your arse to the loo rather than hanging about in the hallway or I'll tell Lily to Bat Bogey hex you!"

Instantly, loud footsteps were tromping down the corridor. Ah, the joys of being a bossy girl.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. High school's been a terror, and I'm trying to write Parchment when I can. I hope you enjoyed this!

Dess


	3. Midnight Blue

**Parchment**

A/N: Hey again! I'm sorry for all the boringness and character things. There will be some in this chapter, but only really little. This is where the rising action starts, people! Hmm…I think I'll probably have different POVs, but not yet.

Disclaimer: I don't think I'd name someone Harry Potter as my main character, really. So he's not mine, even though I want him.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Midnight Blue

"My last trip on the Hogwarts Express has finally ended," I sighed with a little sadness. Hugo patted my shoulder comfortingly, and I smiled grimly, "I've got to look for our Head Boy. And the crappy thing is that I don't know who that is. See you later, cousins."

I blended into the enormous crowd, rummaging through students, and glanced at each seventh year guy to see whether they were wearing the Head Boy badge. After about 20 minutes, I stopped in front of a guy that had the shiny badge plastered on his robes.

"That was a while to…," my words faltered as I saw that that person had blond hair. Platinum blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" I cried out incredulously, and he looked down at me and smirked. How did that git get the position of Head Boy, for God's sake? Sure, he rivals me in grades, but Malfoy's such an arse when we're not in class. Damn those professors that picked him, out of all people!

"That's my name. Don't live it down," Malfoy said simply. His mercury eyes looked coldly at my blue ones. I narrowed my eyes, and shot back a retort.

"Oh, I wouldn't," I replied sarcastically, "I'll use it to insult you, of course. But we've got Head duties to do." I glared at him, shaking my head to get him to walk. He rolled his eyes, but followed me.

"Oi, watch it, midget!" Malfoy snapped as a second year ran into him. The second year turned into a brilliant shade of scarlet. He looked as if he would run away from us, but then he narrowed his eyes and started to shout.

"Are you calling me midget?" he eyed Malfoy, "Go bloody annoy someone else. I don't care whether you have that sodding shiny Head Boy badge, but no one ever calls me a midget!"

"Well, you are one. I was just pointing it out to you."

The younger boy opened his mouth to retort back, and I butted in on the nick of time.

"Okay, stop it right now. This is a very immature fight, and I demand that you shut up quickly, or I'll send you both to the Headmistress' office," I commanded with a strict tone, "And you, err…" I glanced down at the younger, glaring boy, and he cleared his throat and said his name.

"So you're Edwin, Edwin…Caudwell," I mentally posted a note in my head, "Well, run along to your fellow Hufflepuff friends." Edwin dashed off, not wanting to get in trouble, but he gave a deep scowl at Malfoy before leaving.

I turned to raise an eyebrow at Malfoy and commented, "Well, well, well. I never thought I would see the day that Malfoy would be 'defeated' by person other than me. And a little Hufflepuff second year at that!" Really, I was the only one that could silence him with my comebacks.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley," Malfoy mimicked me; "You were the one that interrupted us. And aren't we supposed to be fulfilling McGonagall's tasks?"

"Yes, we _were_," I emphasized to him, "but you just had to argue with some random student."

"Go shove your bloody arse somewhere else, just not my face," Malfoy grumbled and marched off.

Seriously, what is with boys and swearing on this day?

-.-

I struggled to hold on to one of my infinite textbooks while Malfoy smoothly held his own. We followed Professor McGonagall to the Heads' dormitories. I grunted quietly; Malfoy had the same classes as I do, but how did he manage to hold onto all of them without suffering? Of course, he pointedly ignored my struggling, and didn't bother to help me. Hmm…This would be a good retort. A Malfoy not a gentleman; also considered impossible.

"And here are your dormitories, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall spoke in a stern voice as we reached our stop, "Each of your rooms are subtly designed to suit your own preference. Your password will be _Tiebreaker_. Remember, the Heads dormitories are a privilege to you, so I expect that you earn that privilege by fulfilling your Heads' tasks, or I may have to strip away your title. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Professor," both of us replied in unison, and I glared at Malfoy. She started to stride away, but then turned around.

"Please do refrain from wrecking the room after past experiences," Professor McGonagall gave us a thin smile, and walked away. She must have been referring to our fight in the Charms classroom, which led to five exploded tables, all the windows cracked, and a crowd of fearful students.

"Aren't you going to come in or what, Weasley? Because I'd be extremely glad to let you stay outside," Malfoy turned around to give me a smirk.

"And let you going to get both rooms to yourself? Sorry, but no. And besides, the Head Girl's room is prohibited to boys," I gave him a mock pitying expression at him. I stormed through the common room, not even gawking at the designs of it, and opened the door to my new bedroom and gaped.

The room had a navy blue and brown theme to it. There was a dark cherry writing table on the left to where I was standing. On my right, there was a medium sized wardrobe made out of walnut, and the door to the bathroom. Observing closer, it had a Renaissance design to it. Yeah, I know some Muggle history, Mum forced us to go to a Muggle school before attending Hogwarts. The bed was also made out of walnut wood, with soft sapphire coloured beddings to it. It was the perfect Ravenclaw room. I gasped in astonishment as a quarter of the room was filled with uncountable bookshelves, all filled to the brim with books.

I reached over to touch the shelves, and giggled at the type of wood it was made out of. Just so cliché for me: rose wood. I saw Flame asleep on a twilight blue armchair, and his breaths echoed around the vast room. I smiled tenderly, and left him where he was. Hurrying back to my new desk, I took out my books and my new stack of parchment, and started scribbling away at a piece. Slowly, I felt myself grow more exhausted, due to the amount of work.

The clock inside my trunk chimed twelve times, and I glanced up in astonishment. The time passed by increasingly quickly. I tiredly grabbed a piece of parchment, and due to my natural clumsiness, the stack fell onto the wooden floor. As I attempted to pick the scattered papers, a dark blue parchment clamped in the center of the other ivory sheets caught my eye.

Gently picking the sheet up, I examined both sides of it. The paper had a transparent silvery sheen to it when I held it up to the light. I wondered if I should return it back to the owner, but selfishness overtook me and I kept it.

_Tap, tap, tap._ My nails were knocking against my desk. I couldn't concentrate on my work for the time being, and all I could think of was that blue paper. Finally, I gave in and started to write carefully on the paper.

_Dear This Paper,_

_I decided that I won't write in Ree, but here. Today sounds like a special day, and I'm way too tired to grab Ree to write. So, I'm writing here now. It's been really crazy here today, and lots of homework. Well, doing homework relaxes me in a way, but for too long…Not so nice. My hand really hurts from all those essays I have to do: 6!_

_There was something weird happening when Scorpius and I were walking towards to the Heads' Dorms. I was struggling very badly with my books, and Scorpius just walked by, not even glancing at me. That's typical, but the strange thing was that I felt disappointed, but only for a millisecond. No, a nanosecond. Weasleys are not supposed to feel a companionship with Malfoys! Okay, Potters don't count. Really, how does Albus keep a minor friendship with that sodding git? Any help with the feelings?_

_Rose_

I yawned, and almost fell asleep because of that. Finishing my last essay, I brushed my teeth and climbed up onto my bed, too lazy to put on pajamas.

Sighing in exhaustion, I stared at the ceiling before my eyes fluttered shut, already used to the routine.

-.-

_Fireflies_. My hand reached out to touch one, but it flew away before I could. Not that I really cared; they were all around me, illuminating the midnight sky to a white twilight, vanilla twilight. With a gentle fade, the fireflies turned into strawberries, and the sky turned a scramble of colours, spinning around and around. I laughed, and spun with them, and collapsed down on a bed of saltwater.

Suddenly, the neon paradise changed into a void of crimson red. Strange but terrifying images appeared, and I couldn't flee from it. Eventually, I succumbed to it, feeling dream tears and screams escape me.

I wished that this night could end quicker, end this nightmare.

* * *

A/N: Just to make things clear, Rose is Ravenclaw, Scorpius a Slytherin, and Albus a Gryffindor. Typical, right? Soo...anyone think that Rose's dream sound familiar? =D Hope you enjoy, and review!

Dess


	4. Transparent Surprise

**Parchment**

A/N: I'm really sorry about the late update; school's been giving me so much homework. =( So, I guess you're all bored in the last few chapters. Well don't worry, because this chapter will start all the interesting stuff! (Well, it depends if you think it's interesting. ^^) Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Transparent Surprise

I groaned, and ignored my screeching alarm clock yet again. Couldn't I get one more minute of sleep? It's the summer holi-Suddenly, my eyes popped open. Damn! I'd forgotten that if was a school day! The summer bug hasn't worn off. Quickly, I got up from bed and randomly glanced at my clothes. Strangely, I noticed that I was still wearing my school uniform from yesterday. I rubbed my eyes, and decided that I was too tired from homework to let it worry me. I looked at my clock to check the time.

Oh. Crap.

Repeatedly, I chanted 'I'm late' and scurried around to get things done. I was too lazy to brush my teeth, and I scrambled down the stairs into the Great Hall. No one turned to look at me as I rushed in, panting hard. Scanning the Ravenclaw table to find an open seat, I noticed one right next to my Ravenclaw friend, Agnes White.

"Morning Agnes," I muttered casually. Weirdly, Agnes didn't reply, and she was those types of people that loved talking. I looked at her strangely, and turned to pick up a piece of toast, biting into it. Pain stung at my finger, and I looked down to see that I held nothing between my fingers. I was absolutely sure that I had taken the slice of toast, but it appeared that I had not. I examined the piece of bread, and my hand. Did I have some zero energy sickness that made me unable to hold anything?

Some 5th year took the slice that I was suspiciously glancing at, and ate it. My mouth opened to protest at the impoliteness of the movement, and he didn't even give a glance at me. Children these days are such impolite creatures. My hand moved to pick up my fork, and I realised that I couldn't, like the toast. Grumpy, I attempted to grasp anything that I could within reach (Which actually wasn't very far, since I woke up exhausted and late.) and all of them, even a cup of tea, wouldn't even budge.

I snarled; was someone playing a prank on me today? For goodness' sakes, it's the second day of school and I have to suffer without food. Abso-bloody-lutely great. Hurriedly, I sat onto another seat and did the same thing, but with the same results. There couldn't be a spell that powerful so it could just affect me and not others. I recounted each textbook that I've read that has related information about any possible spell that could've been cast against me. I groaned; there were none that I knew of. I gave up on recalling information, and searched around for culprits to this horrid joke.

Unsurprisingly, my eyes rested on Albus, and I stormed over to the Gryffindor table and punched him on the back. There was no response, no wince, no flinch.

"Alright, this isn't funny Al," I practically yelled, "Get me rid of this stupid charm this instant." Believe me, I could feel steam rushing out my ears at that time, and my face completely scarlet with enrage.

My nerve broke, and I kicked him on the back as hard as I could. Again, there was no effect on him at all. That must've been another side effect of the charm.

Suddenly, a cold shiver ran down my spine, as I realised who would've been clever enough to make this charm, and was gleeful to do that.

Mr. Egotistical Platinum Blonde Prat, also known as Scorpius Hyperion (Don't ask me how I know his middle name, because I don't know either.) Malfoy.

"MALFOY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He jumped violently, and narrowed his eyes at me. Finally, a reaction! I clenched my hands and started to walk in a slow, dangerous way.

"What do you want, Weasley? I'm in a crappy enough mood already," he snapped irritably.

"Well, get the counter charm for this damn prank, Malfoy!" I stomped my foot and snarled.

"I don't even know what you mean, Ravenclaw princess!" he shouted back. Malfoy looked indignant, furious, and slightly confused.

"This!" Promptly, I slapped Leandre Zabini, a crony of Malfoy, straight at his face. He continued to talk to Arden Leclair without even having a slight effect at him. Malfoy's eyes widened and a look of understanding flashed through his face. I crossed my arms and gave him a look to explain himself.

"Isn't it just blatant? I'm in the same situation! Elise whines on and on to Arden and Leandre about where I am, and it's getting effing annoying when I'm right next to her." He rolled his eyes, "And I can't even eat a single bleeding thing!"

Before I could even reply, two figures appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall which made my eyes widen so much I thought they may simply pop out of my head.

What. The. Bloody. Hell?

There was an exact copy of Malfoy and me. I mean it literally, from each strand of hair to the shapes of their feet. The Malfoy that was sitting next to me had a gobsmacked expression. He stared at me, then at the other Rose. I guessed I had a similar facial expression as him.

Without even thinking, I blurted out to the Malfoy next to me, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the REAL Scorpius Malfoy!" he retorted, "I would never trail behind Rose Weasley by choice. Besides, look at those ghastly clothes he's wearing! And he's so bloody quiet!"

I rolled my eyes; the typical egotistic brat. But I could see a difference between the Malfoy I hated, and the "fake" Malfoy. Malfoy always held his head high, and strutted around as if he owned the place, which bugged me a lot every time he did that.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree," I muttered rapidly. Malfoy had a smug smirk on his face, and I wanted to slap that smile off of his face. Instead, I narrowed my eyes and continued to observe our doppelgangers.

"There's something different about, err, me, too." I pointed out, tilting my head to try and work out what had changed.

"Oh, that's simple to see," Malfoy replied, before quirking an eyebrow at me, "Look closer."

I listened to his suggestion, and noticed more and more differences about the new me. Her hair was made sleek and straight, and she walked in a way not unlike Malfoy before that charm thing happened to us. There was something about that Rose that made people gravitate towards her.

"Charisma," Malfoy suddenly said, as if reading my thoughts, "That is the thing that's different between that Rose and you." Again, I had to agree.

"Well, we need to talk to them right now and figure out what this sodding thing is! I just hope that they can see us," I glared at the copies of us furiously. Who dares to pretend to be the Rose Weasley, daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio? She-or he-will be getting hell out of this.

Slowly, carefully, I walked up to the clones with an enraged expression. My hand groped for my wand, and I realised that it wasn't with me. Inwardly, I cursed. I could hear Malfoy groan extremely loudly with annoyance and exasperation but I ignored it.

With a tremble, I shakily strode until I stood a short distance away from them. The "fake" Malfoy started to slink to the Slytherin table, and was currently ambushed by Elise, Arden, and Leandre. I could see the other Malfoy, the invisible one, narrowing his eyes.

I couldn't be bothered with Malfoy jealously watching someone steal his friends. I had grown up problems; I wanted to get rid of this stupid curse.

I waved a hand over the fake Rose as she chatted with MY friends. She didn't respond at all. I was actually wondering whether this was a dream until that Rose got up and left the Great Hall. "Malfoy" trailed behind her, a few metres away.

"Rose!" Both of us turned around to look around the Great Hall. Just at that instant, I knew that Malfoy wasn't the only person that I could interact with.

The fake Malfoy following "Rose" glanced right at me for one second, before turning away. They could see us too. In that moment, I knew that this wasn't just some prank, and Malfoy and I were stuck in this terrible situation.

Maybe I should've contemplated the omen during the train ride more seriously. This year has already taken a drastic downfall, but only Malfoy and I were aware of it.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

"Rose!" I cried out as I chased after her. She turned around, and I noticed that her hair was sleek straight. Hmm, that's odd. Rose never straightens her hair.

"Yes, Lily?" Rose's smile was wide, but I was very familiar with that kind of smile when I was younger. They were those smiles people, namely women and girls, used when they were talking to children. I gave her a confused look, but I asked her my question.

"You forgot to talk to us today, Al, Hugo, and me." I pouted in a playful way, "What happened?"

"Oh, I had a really horrid night yesterday," Rose replied breezily, "Tons of homework! I guess the summer bug hasn't worn off yet. I'm really sorry!" Now that sounded much more like the Rose I knew.

"It's fine, Rose!" I said cheerfully, "Just come and catch up later on?" I winked at her, and Rose smiled back. There's still that same smile she wore just before... Rose continued on her walking, and waved back to me.

"Bye cous'!" I called. I could hear Rose faintly laughing as she turned a corridor. There was something familiar about her walk, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Better ask Al and Hugh.

I strode back to the Great Hall, endless thoughts on my mind.

* * *

A/N: I'm guessing that you're all wondering about Scorpius and Rose observing the Rose and Scorpius doppelgangers sounds a little OOC and strange of them. You have to remember that even though Rose has a horrid temper, she's not a Gryffindor, who would storm up to them and argue the daylights out of them. And Scorpius is a Slytherin, so it's much more unlikely that he would be acting Gryffindorish. Who do you think the copies are? Or what are they?

More ScoRose drama! Happy now, readers? :D And guess what? There's going to be more of that, and drama with the other characters! Okay, there are clichés in this story, yes. I put some in each chapter, but I'm not going to go overboard with them. But every story has clichés, right? You can't really create a good story without some clichés in them. I hope there isn't a pattern of them in my stories.

I may discontinue this story, since it doesn't seem to be popular because of how few reviews there are. If you want this story to continue, please, please review. Thanks if you did!

Dess


	5. Speaking Out Silently

**Parchment**

A/N: Hey again! I'm starting to think that my Author's Notes are getting pretty boring, though I have no idea why. I'm really glad to all of those that have read this story, and especially to those that have reviewed. Even though I didn't reply to your reviews yet, I've read each of them. Okay, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Since this is a Harry Potter FANfiction, it's obvious that I don't own him. JK Rowling does, of course.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Speaking Out Silently

This is lovely, just perfectly lovely. My last year of Hogwarts, and now I'm some spirit-like being, along with my worst enemy. That's my dream come true!

Not. And do insert the sarcasm in those sentences too.

"Well, Weasley. You did forget to mention that we don't even know who made us into this. We don't even know their true faces, for goodness' sakes!" Malfoy rolled his eyes. Did I accidentally voice out my sarcastic rant? Well, whoops. There are worse mistakes than that.

"Wasn't that fact obvious? Their faces are OURS. Which technically means that they are us," I huffed. Unless if they originally had another physical body before…

"Whatever, Weasley," Malfoy snapped back, "We need information, rather than you just ranting on about nothing! I need to get my god damn body back as soon as possible!" Prat. Unfortunately, he's my only way of communication. Sigh, I may as well deal with the situation as best I could.

"And what are you going to do with your body once you've gotten it?" I raised an eyebrow, partly knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Malfoy waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I barfed inwardly as I pictured a scene of Elise and Malfoy doing-err…never mind. I must purify my brain from these scandalous images! Malfoy went silent for a moment, before speaking slowly.

"Hey! Maybe the Heads' dorms contain some vital information about our situation! One of those impostors could have left out some information about this 'curse'."

I nodded, "Then let's head off."

…

"Watch out, the clone of me is heading towards the Heads dorms," I quickly dragged Malfoy off to a corner, and peeked at her through one eye. "They can see us, you know!"

"Right," Malfoy snorted, "I really doubt that." I sighed impatiently and turned back to spying. He was such an insufferable git!

The false Rose turned to look around for any passers-by, said the password and entered the dorms. Luckily the password wasn't changed, and the charm was strong enough for the password to stay the same. As the door opened and she walked in, a flash of orange scurried out. Suspiciously, it had orange streaks, fur, and a tail. I realised with a pang that it was Flame.

Flame started darting towards me and ended up attempting to claw at Malfoy's head, but failing because of the charm thing. Guess all that anti-Malfoy training I taught Flame paid off. Malfoy flinched and backed up, cursing with each step.

"Flame! Are you okay? Were you properly fed? Did you get enough water?" I jabbered on. Malfoy glanced astounded, staring back and forth at us. Finished staring, blonde-headed? I'm seriously confirming that he has a mental illness.

"Flame can actually talk to you!" Malfoy gaped, "Thank goodness there are other…creatures that I can talk to other than the Weasley nerd!" I backed away from Flame, shocked as it dawned to me that he could see us.

Instantly, I turned to Malfoy and cried out flabbergasted, "That is a major piece to our puzzle! Maybe we can get animals to help us, or even better, get them to contact Albus or something!" I paced back and forth thinking deeply, proud of my epiphany.

"Yes," Malfoy replied impatiently, "but how?"

I released a loud groan and cursed repeatedly, deaf to the approaching sound of footsteps. It was then Malfoy grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a wall I realised someone must've been nearby. Unfortunately, I had the torture of being sandwiched between him and the wall.

"Get off of me, Malfoy," I hissed.

"Shut the hell up!" Malfoy whispered back, "It's the other me!" He clamped a hand over my mouth; I protested, but the words came out muffled and undecipherable.

That was the moment that I realised that his face was only inches away from mine.

My eyes couldn't help but scan over his facial features, and I realised that they were perfect, not a flaw in sight. Malfoy was…dare I think this? He was exceptionally good-looking, like some Greek god. Wow, now I'm into the wordy descriptive stuff. Okay, relax Rose…Stop, stop thinking about all this! He's my enemy, right?

I could see that he noticed this too, since his eyes did the same, staring at my face. Unconsciously, I started to lean in closer to his face, until-

"What the hell are you doing, Weasley?"

Dazed, I blinked once, twice to recount what I almost did. Face flushing with red, I stepped away from him and out to the hallway so that I could see the Heads' dormitories completely.

It would've been the perfect getaway from Malfoy if it weren't for the fact that our impostors were standing right in front of me.

I couldn't help but gawk at them. They stared back at me; the three of us were speechless, surprised at the sudden intrusion.

"What's going on?" Malfoy stepped out, unfazed by our sudden incident before. Then, he noticed the current situation here. "Damn. You were right, they can see us," he whispered. I ignored his comment.

My eyes met my impostor, who suddenly broke the silence and turned to Malfoy's doppelganger and started talking to him, pretending that we weren't there at all. There were two roads that popped up in my mind: run away, or try and talk to them.

"So, did you think that the Charms work was difficult?" the other Rose asked the fake Malfoy. The other Malfoy jumped with a startle, and he replied with a slightly rushed voice.

"Err...yeah. I barely passed the Protean charm that we were supposed to do," that Malfoy replied. Simultaneously, the real Malfoy standing beside me snorted; he was the best in Charms, much to my chagrin.

Well, there's only one option left. I guess there isn't really any progress to finding out what happened to Malfoy and me if I didn't try confronting those people. It's the best choice, "_And the stupidest." _I inwardly added. According to me, that is.

"Stop pretending, impostors," I almost shouted, "Who are you, and what are you up to?" I stomped right up to the other me and whispered furiously, "Don't you think that you can just ignore us and leave unharmed. We will have our revenge, you know." Ugh, that was one of the dumbest declarations I've ever said.

Instead, she turned to the fake Malfoy and replied loudly enough for us to hear, "Let's continue our previous conversation somewhere else. There might be some _eavesdroppers_ nearby," she exaggerated the word. Grabbing the other Malfoy's wrist, she strutted off back to the Heads' dorms.

A flash of orange flew by and I saw Flame darting off to another corridor. Where in Merlin's pants is he going? I looked to my left, and saw the real Malfoy sitting dejectedly on the marble floors of Hogwarts.

"How the hell are things going to go back to normal?" he groaned.

I wonder too, Malfoy. I wonder.

* * *

_Lily's POV_

"Honestly Albus, do you actually have anything inside this head of yours? Something is strange in Rose, that's obvious!" I pressed on, "Hugo, can't you see it too?"

Hugo looked at the Ravenclaw table, where Rose was chatting with her friends. Even how she talked was different. Rose kept rolling her eyes jokingly, and she looked _preppy_, for Merlin's sake! Meanwhile, Hugo shrugged uncaringly, and went back to eating.

That was the last straw for me. In anger, I slammed my hands on the table noisily, attracting the surprised looks and annoyed glares of nearby people. Albus and Hugo jumped violently and glowered at me.

"Listening now?" I snapped, "Look, this is something really important. Al, we're talking about your cousin and best friend here. And Hugo, this is as equally important to you too. Rose is your sister! Wouldn't you care that she's changing into someone else, into someone that you may not like?" I looked at Albus and Hugo.

A silence crept over us, and neither of us said anything for a moment. Then, Hugo broke the stillness.

"She's probably acting out or something. I've heard her rant on about how our parents can be so annoying sometimes. Maybe it's just something to get back at them or something," Hugo replied calmly, and continued his meal.

"I agree with Hugo. Maybe Rose just wanted to look prettier or something," Albus commented indifferently. I huffed; both of their answers were complete rubbish and wrong. Rose rants on about her parents only when she can't get a book, or go to the bookshop, etc. And that's rare, since Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione always buy books for Rose willingly. Heck, Aunt Hermione even _goes along_ with Rose to the bookstore!

As for Albus' statement, Rose would've talked to me about getting a makeover. She always talks to me about girl stuff, and even if she didn't, she wouldn't have such a drastic change in a day. I mean, Rose is a bit dim-witted in the makeover world. When Mum attempted to teach her to straighten her hair the Muggle way because the result lasted longer, it led to a frazzled Mum, an exploded hair straightener, and Rose's completely black and burnt hair. But Al's comment could be true. After all, Rose could've used some potion or something.

I knew I had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

A/N: So, how did you think of this chapter? Personally, it's not my favourite, but I don't know about you. J How did you think of the almost kissing scene with Rose and Scorpius? I'm starting to really like an observant Lily. I may put more POVs from her. What do you think of that?

Reviews are appreciated!

Dess


End file.
